thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/The End of the North Westen Railway - director's cut
Here we go with this director's cut of The End of the North Western Railway. As with James and Percy, it too went through changes prior to the finished version. The Original Idea When I first began brainstorming ideas for this short, I decided to have an accident during an inspection that put the railway's existence in jeopardy. Then, it could go two ways - either the railway would end or the railway would be saved. At that point, I decided to go for, the railway would end. So, when I created the first trailer I based it mostly off that idea. However, I had not yet started to write a script of any sort. I had the basics down; Murdoch would get into an accident during an inspection, I also had planned the collaspion of the Viaduct to make things worse. Eventually, this would lead to Sir Topham Hatt's resignation as controller of the North Western Railway. The railway would also go through immense economic troubles due to the few people travelling after these accidents. Drivers, Fireman, Guards, Signalmen, etc. would suffer tremendous cuts in salery making it practically impossible for them to maintain their families. These are some of the situations I had planned. In the end, the railway would close, but the engines would get sent to heritage railways or bought by presevation societies. So, I had planned this whole dark, gloomy, sad situation for the railway and at that time I was ready to start writing the script. So, what happened? Why didn't I follow along this idea? Well . . . I acknowledged from the beginning that this was a dark, pretty negative short. Of course, Thomas, over the course of now 70 years, has been recognized to be more positive, bright, cheerful, even inspiting, etc. My original idea would be a very different tone from what Thomas the Tank Engine and most fan-made series' tone is. I began to have my own doubts about whether I really wanted to carry on with this idea. Eventually, I came to a conclusion; I would not carry on through this idea and instead would have the same scenario - accident during inspection, but the railway would be saved. Thus, I had to replan the short. Original Script I began searching for ideas to accomedate the railway's fate. I decided that this accident couldn't be the railway's fault. The idea I eventually got to was . . . during the Inspection of the railway on Thomas' Branch Line, some naughty children would blow up the tunnel with firecrackers. This puts the existence of the North Western Railway into jeopardy, however, with the help of Mrs. Kyndley, Sir Topham manages to get enough evidence to help save the railway. In this version, Mrs. Kyndley has a much bigger role than in the final version and it also had a lot of human interaction as well. For a good chunk of the short, it focuses mostly on Mrs. Kyndley and the Fat Controller. I decided to change this due to the use of firecrackers in this . . . As I try to keep my works as realistic as possible, I did research about firecrackers, the damage they can cause and if they are legal in the UK. I found that they are banned in the UK and most parts of the world, so it would make it virtually impossible for them to have firecrackers in the first place. So I once again had to replan the whole short. Final version For a while, I considered the possibilty of children blowing up the tunnel with dynamite, but I soon put this aside and instead decided it to be an accident with a lorry with dynamite that would eventually ignite and explode. Then, it goes similar to the previous version. However, most of the search for evidence is done by railway instead of human characters. In Conclusion So, that's how this short changed from the thoughts I had planned to what is finally posted on the wiki. Feel free to leave your opinion. Until next time. Good bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts